The Choice
by Neo-Robin
Summary: Robin has to choose between Starfire or Slade, who will he choose?


The Choice

**Chapter 1**

"**The Dream."**

"Robin! Robin! Wake up!" said beast boy outside of Robin's room. "What is it?" robin said.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"I made my favorite, tofu! Just then the red light starts flashing.

"Trouble!" The teen titans ran to the big T.V.

"Awww, what about my tofu and eggs?" beast boy said.

"No time for that, Slades at it again."

They ran out to a construction site. Slade was there with his robotic soldiers. "Teen Titans, GO!" The Teen Titans charged at the same time the robots charged.

"Azrath Mithrion Zinthos!" Raven made a brick holder fall upon the robots. Beast boy turned into a gorilla and started smashing robots and swinging around the construction site. Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon at the robots. Robin was destroying robots till he saw Slade running away. Robin started running toward him, Slade turned around just in time to get kicked in his face.

"Hmmm… Robin, you've improved, but you are not strong enough to face ME!"

Slade started charging at Robin, but is caught in the middle by Starfire. "Do not hurt him!"

Her eyes were glowing strongly in green. Slade took out a ray gun of some sort. Robin was desperate; in front of him, Starfire was ready to shoot a powerful starbolt at Slade and Slade was ready to shoot a powerful ray at Starfire. Robin made up his mind; he was going to catch Slade. Robin ran toward the masked criminal. Starfire saw Robin running toward Slade and shot a her starbolt to distract

slade. But it was a wrong decision, before Robin could get close enough to do a powerful kick to knock out the ray gun; Slade fired, the ray shot straight through Starfire's starbolt, and after a blinding flash of red that blinded Robin, he heard a terrible scream. After he could see, he couldn't believe what he saw. Slade had disappeared and Starfire was lying on the floor, robin ran up to her. Shouting,

"Starfire!"

He reached her; Robin lifted her up and started running toward the Teen Titans tower (the titans following him of course). They ran as fast as they could. They went in the tower and started tending her.

Robin was sitting beside her, holding her hand saying,

"Star, don't die, please don't die."

His anger exploded by the thought of Slade laughing of triumph when Starfire's life was in peril. Suddenly he felt Starfire's hand moving.

"Star! Star! Are you awake?"

Starfire opened her eyes slightly.

"R…. Robin."

Her voice sounded hoarse. She tried to smile, it was not the warm smile which made Robin's heart jump with joy, no, this smile had no warmth in it.

"Sta.."

Robin tried to speak but Starfire kissed him in the mouth with tears rolling down her face.

"Good bye Robin."

"Star, NO"

It was to late, Starfire's hands gave weight and slipped from Robin's hand.

"NOOOO!"

**Chapter 2**

**Déjà vu**

"NO!"

Robin was in his bed sweating and panting (What a nightmare). Thought Robin, just then..

"Robin! Robin! Wake up!" said beast boy outside of Robin's room. "What is it?" robin said.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"I made my favorite tofu and eggs! Just then the red light starts flashing.

(This seems very familiar).

Robin walked up to the big T.V.

"Hello Robin." Slade said.

"Slade…" Robin snared.

"I've planted a seismic disruptor on the construction site near your tower. If you don't stop me then many people will die. I'll give you exactly one-hour to stop it."

"Awww, what about my tofu and eggs?" beast boy said.

"No time for that, Slades at it again."

(This keeps on getting more familiar by the minute).

They ran out to a construction site. Slade was there with his robotic soldiers. "Teen Titans, GO!" The Teen Titans charged at the same time the robots charged.

"Azrath Mithrion Zinthos!" Raven made a brick holder fall upon the robots. Beast boy turned into a gorilla and started smashing robots and swinging around the construction site. Cyborg was shooting his sonic cannon at the robots. (Hmmm.) he saw Slade running away. Robin started running toward him, Slade turned around just in time to get kicked in his face.

"Hmmm… Robin, you've improved, but you are not strong enough to face ME!"

Slade started charging at Robin, but is caught in the middle by Starfire. "Do not hurt him!"

Her eyes were glowing strongly in green. Slade took out a ray gun, the same one he saw in his dream. (OH, MY GOD!) Robin thought; it was the same situation as his dream. Robin made up his mind again and got ready to get Slade but he suddenly remembered. He realized that if he got Slade then Starfire would die, and if he went to save Starfire, Slade would get away. He thought for a moment. Then Robin turned and Ran to Starfire. Slade fired but Robin got just in time to push Starfire away by jumping. Slade missed. His shot went the wrong way and hit a metal bar, got reflected, and cut a brick holder that was on top of him. All of the bricks missed, except one, which hit him in the face and broke his mask. Slade covered his face and got three smoke balls and threw them to the ground. After the smoke cleared, Slade disappeared. "Robin.. Why did you let Slade get away?" asked Starfire.

"Because I can catch him again but, I can't make you live again can I?" said Robin.

Starfire was confused; Starfire saw the seismic disrupter and destroyed it with a starbolt. Then the titans went back to their tower.

Chapter 3 

**Only once. Not twice**

Robin was sitting on the roof; Starfire came up to him and said,

"Robin"

"Yes, Star?"

"I am confused about what you said back at the construction site."

"Oh."

"What did you mean by you cannot make me live again?"

Robin paused for a moment. Then smiling at Star.

"Let's say that I had a little déjà vu."

"Déjà… vu?" asked Starfire.

"It's when something happens twice."

Star thought for a moment but still did not know what déjà vu means. Robin seeing her confused face said,

"Star, I had a dream about us going to a construction site and us fighting the robots and.."

" And what Robin?"

"And you and Slade poised to attack each other."

"Then what happened Robin?"

"I ran to get Slade but before I could knock out his ray gun he fired, but the ray was too strong and went through your starblot. Then..."

Robin looked at Starfire. Starfire looked surprised. There were tears rolling down Robin's cheeks.

"Then what Robin?" asked Starfire.

"You got hit by the ray and Slade disappeared and I took you to the tower, I sat beside you all night. But you didn't make it."

They were both quiet. Then Robin saw tears rolling down Starfire's cheeks.

"Oh, Robin."

She hugged Robin tightly. Robin now feeling better looked at Starfire in the eye. Then Robin smiling slightly said,

"I have very many chances in catching Slade but, I have only one chance with you: not twice, once.

"Starfire blushed."

The two got closer and closer, Robin could feel Starfire's breath, they kissed, Stafire accepting the kiss. They kept kissing until 30 seconds. Then they heard beast boy shouting from the kitchen,

"Everybody, dinnertime! I made my favorite Tofu!

"Uh-OH, I think a fights coming between Cyborg and Beast boy."

Stafire giggled.

They both went in, and as usual Cyborg and Beast boy were arguing.

(If I have a choice between you and any other criminal. I would choose you, Starfire) thought Robin.

The End. 

Author's comment: Hope you enjoyed! 

More coming..

Brought to you by: Neo-Robin


End file.
